Recent electronic devices (e.g., smart phones) may have a touch screen as input/output means for providing intuitive usability to the user. In addition, the electronic device may include a fingerprint sensor as user authentication means for protecting personal information, Internet banking, and payment.
The front surface of the electronic device, normally used for displaying data, may be divided into an area for sensing a touch and an area for sensing a fingerprint. Namely, a fingerprint sensing area may be distinguished from a display area. For example, the fingerprint sensor may be located below a button (e.g., a home button) exposed through the front surface of the electronic device, and may create a signal in response to a finger's touch on the button.
Meanwhile, there may be a user's demand for an increase of the display area. Such a demand may be solved by implementing the electronic device to detect fingerprints as well as touches from the display area without separately constructing the fingerprint sensing area on the front surface.